


Proven Important

by Deenisi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Street racer Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deenisi/pseuds/Deenisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people important to Keith, but not all of them know that they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proven Important

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't  
> edited this at all  
> or checked it or anything which is bad because it's full of mistakes.... it's 2:47AM I'm so sorry....  
> anyway this is to fulfill my friend's headcanon?? On how Shiro and Keith met?

Finishing one last plait, Lance patted the top of Pidge's head with a satisfied smirk.

"And, done."

Pidge swatted Lance's had away, standing up from the floor. A french braid now on their head, horizontal across the top of their bangs like a headband.

"Good, that took forever." Pidge groaned, beginning to make their way out of the room.

"Listen, your hair is longer now so you gotta take care of it!"

"Whatever! I'll just cut it again."

It was then that Keith had decided to wake up. He was sitting directly behind Lance, facing the opposite of him. Waiting for Pidge he had fallen asleep, using Lance's back as support when he dozed off. Blinking the sleep away, he stretched his arms forward and stood up leaving Lance with a shiver when the cold air hit his back right where Keith had been keeping it warm. A pout crossed Lance's face, but a smile took its place just as quickly as it came.

"Finally." He said, turning to Keith who's hair was now ruffled and messy from being pressed against Lance's back.

"Is Pidge done?" Keith grumbled in reply, voice a bit groggy from his nap.

"Yup. Don't mess up their hair."

"Honestly who cares about hair, I'm all sore from sitting for so long." Pidge interjected, nodding their head in Keith's direction.

"Let's go to the training room now, then."

With that Pidge and Keith left, leaving Lance sitting on the floor of the empty room and Shiro who was doing push ups near him. Shiro sat up and chuckled a bit before patting his forehead down with a towel.

"Pidge's hair used to be way longer, guess they got over it."

Lance turned to him, still sitting on the floor, and propped his head up with his elbow while looking at Shiro in confusion.

"Oh right, you knew about Pidge way before us."

"Haha, Keith too."

"Wh- wait what? Wait, I've been wondering, why do you know Keith anyway?"

"Well."

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, recalling the events that happened years ago.

His friend Sam Holt had invited him out to properly meet his son, Matt. It was a dinner right at the edge of the rough side of town. The three of them becoming so enveloped in their conversation that before they realized it, it was late at night. It was past midnight and they began making their ways to their cars. Outside, the usually noisy streets were hushed and street lights illuminated the dark with colored light. Shiro sucked up the calm, fresh air when suddenly two car snapped past them. He nearly jumped, and by the time he had steadied himself he could only catch the tail lights zooming away.

"Woah, no way," Matt muttered, "It's him."

Shiro wrinkled his eyebrows, still somewhat shaken.

"Who? What?"

"The red car that just went by, it's Keith."

"Who's Keith? Also- is he trying to get himself killed right now or something?" Shiro said, the sound of the cars' motors still going strong in the distance.

"Back before I joined the Garrison, there was this kid at school named Keith," Replied Matt who was still gazing dreamily at the road. "He was notorious for his bad attitude, but even more so for his driving."

"Driving? At such a young age?" Concern glazed over the irritation in Shiro's eyes for the boy he'd never met.

"Yup. The street racing over on this part of town is the best, but it was exclusive to Seniors. Then one day, this freshman showed up. The seniors told him to get lost but Keith convinced them to let him do one race. He ended up winning, so they let him stay, but I hear that they actually tried to get rid of him and he just ended up out-racing all of them."

"Is he that impressive?" Shiro asked, curiosity peaking his interest.

"Wanna go find out?" Matt asked with excitement in his eyes.

His dad raised an eyebrow, staring Matt down. "Didn't realize you were this interested in illegal driving."

Matt grinned and elbowed at Sam's side. "C'mon, it sounds cool right? Just a quick peek before going back to campus?"

The street lights flickered to a different color and Sam sighed.

"I've got to get some rest, so Shiro, I'm leaving him in your hands."

Matt threw his fist in the air in joy. "Yes! Thanks, dad!"

They parted ways, and Matt lead Shiro deeper into the city. It wasn't hard to find what they were looking for, a huge crowd was surrounding the make-shirt starting line, which was black and white tap on the road. Two cars parked just above the lines, people packing the sidewalk around the two lanes. Shiro also noted the cars strewn around the parking lot that was next to them, each surrounded by people and one blaring music from speakers in the trunk.

Matt shoved through the crowd to get a closer look at the cars on the road, Shiro following close behind. One was a sleek, new model black sports car. The driver had an air of arrogance, but concern began breaking his persona when the car next to him revved it's engine. The other car was red, a little faded and old, but Shiro could tell that it had a ton of handiwork done. The car may have been an older model, but the engine purred on with ease.

Shiro's eyes focused on it. That car sounded as smooth as a plane, and he was familiar with the sound.

Someone walked to the starting line, causing the crowd to suddenly erupt in cheers and yells. Matt joined in, but Shiro focused on the red car. The driver's hands tightened around the wheel when he saw the person hold a flag up. His face serious and calm, completely different from his opponent. Shiro wondered if he was taking this seriously, but when the flag was pulled down he saw a smirk play at the edge of his lips. The cars shot into the distance, and Shiro watched them duke it out. Tired screeching, people making bets, the place buzzed as the cars disappeared around the corned. The turn was so tight, Shiro almost stopped breathing. God, he wondered. Is that what kids were into nowadays? Bets and risking their lives?

Yet, after a bit of time, the red car alone had came back. Shiro watched as it came back, and it was as if the car was moving so fluidly through the streets that it was slicing through air. Elegantly almost, the driver having complete faith in what his vehicle could do.

Shiro decided that was enough and dragged Matt to his car so he could drop him off. The next night though, Shiro found himself at that same parking lot. The crowd had dispersed and there were only a few stragglers left.

The girl who had held the flag and was in charge of starting the races made her way to the driver's window of the red car.

"Here, your portion from the bets."

He rolled the window down and she slid a stack of bills through it.

"Nice going today too, man."

"Thanks." The pale boy said briskly, rolling his window back up and the girl simply laughed a little before leaving.

The boy pulled his dark hair into a small ponytail and began counting the money in the stack. Eye's focused and kind of dull, but they widened in shock when a knock pulled him out of his trance. Shiro waved at him through the passenger seat window. Keith grimaced before rolling the window down a couple inches.

"Who are you?"

"Takashi Shirogane, a pilot."

"What, pilot? What do you want?"

"Just to talk. I think you could be doing something better than street racing with your skills."

"Good for you, but that's got nothing to do with me. I'm just doing this for some spare cash, it's not like I'm trying to be some NASCAR racer."

"I'm not trying to force you, just hear me out?"

Keith examined Shiro's face for a bit before deciding he seemed genuine and unlocked the doors.

Shiro climbed in next to him and Keith realized that this wasn't just a normal passerby. Shiro was fit and handsome and sure as hell didn't seem like a wacko who tried to talk to stranger in their car. So what was he doing talking to him, Keith wondered.

"Nice to meet you." Shiro began, and Keith realized he hadn't introduced himself and was staring blankly.

"Um... It's Keith."

"Then you can just call me Shiro."

"Well Shiro, how can I help you?" Keith said, using irritation to mask the curiosity he had.

"I'm from the Galaxy Garrison, have you heard of it?"

"Wait, that super advanced space exploration program?"

"You know about it?"

"Who doesn't? It's only the most famous program in our entire school."

"Good, then I hope you believe what I'm about to tell you."

Shiro's gaze suddenly turned serious, and Keith held his breath, a silence momentarily filling the car.

"Listen, this whole street racing thing is dangerous, and if you get hurt you'd be missing out on everything you could be doing instead."

"What do you mean?"

"You've got so much potential, Keith. What you're doing out here every night? It's what we take years training our cadets to do, and you're years younger than them."

"What, are you trying to recruit me now or something."

"No, I don't go around telling just anybody this."

The serious in Shiro's eyes shut Keith up quick, and he found himself holding onto the steering wheel to calm down.

"You could be a great pilot, Keith. An amazing one. If you go show Garrison what you could do, then they can give you a chance."

A glimmer began to shine in Keith's eyes. An adult had never treated him like this- with so much respect. He had always been the damn orphan who'd sneak out every night and ignored his foster families. They treated him with pity or irritation, or like a little kid. So sick of the way they looked at him that he couldn't even sleep in the same house as them, and found himself where he is in that old red car. But right at that moment, Shiro had so much faith in him, and Keith hearing about him being believed in to do something great filled him belly with excitement.

"Well..." Keith fumbled to get the words out, trying to make them up as he went, "What would be in it for me?"

"Hey, upgrading to a fighter jet doesn't sound that bad to me?"

Keith was then filled with these visions, dreams almost, of him having a fancy plane that they had on the posters at school, and he looked at Shiro who already achieved this and now believed that he could do it to.

Keith simply nodded his head curtly and looked out the front window. "I'll think about it."

Shiro smiled warmly. "Thanks." Then he left.

 

Shiro patted at Lance's shoulder. beginning to chuckle all over again.

"Then, he was in the batch of new cadets for Garrison the year after." Shiro said proudly.

"No wonder..." Lance rubbed at his chin in thought. "So you guys were that close."

"Well, I don't know if I'd say that? It was just me giving him a lecture."

"No," Lance said, shaking his head, "Keith hates depending on people, so much so that if it get's to the point where he needs to ask someone for something it sounds like he's demanding it. But just for you, he always says please."

Shiro's face flooded with shock, and then a smile. If that was the case, he'd be happy. 

"So you were that important to Keith, huh?" Lance continued to ponder, but Shiro grinned recalling the nap Keith had taken. If they were talking about someone important to Keith, his own name wasn't the one that appeared in Shiro's mind.

Later that day, Shiro walked into the break room to grab his jacket he had forgotten and saw keith standing behind the couches holding up a sword. There was a hologram of Keith standing in front of him holding a sword the same way the real Keith was.

"Oh, what's that?" Shiro asked, and when Keith noticed him his arm relaxed with his sword at his side.

"Disengage." Keith said, and the hologram disappeared, leaving a small red and silver cube in its place.

"Pidge made this for me, it spars while telling me my vitals. It's.... kind of creepy actually..."

"Neat! Where's the others?"

"Hunk and Pidge are helping Allura and Coran program a new food system right now."

"And Lance?"

Keith pointed behind him with his thumb and Shiro found that Lance was asleep on the couch. Keith then crouched down and picked up the little metal box. He held it out to Shiro and Shiro grabbed it.

"Can you give this back to Pidge for me?" Shiro nodded and turned to leave.

"-Please."

Shiro froze and turned to Keith who was already turned around and walking to the other couch mumbling about how Lance was taking up too much space.

Shiro smiled to himself, then walked out but before he could get to Pidge he rembered that the jacket was still in the break room.

He turned around and made his way back, peeping his head into the doorway.

"Hey I-"

Before he could finish he caught Keith leaning over Lance's sleeping figure on the couch, his lips pressed against the other boys'. Shiro's face began to flare up in a blush, turning around. 

"I feel like I just saw something I shouldn't have seen..." Shiro whispered to himself.

"No peeping." Keith said from behind him, causing Shiro to jump.

Keith avoided eye contact, handing Shiro his jacket and walking away, the blush reddening his ears visible even from behind. Shiro looked into the break room one last time, seeing Lance who was still fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ima probably delete this but thank u for reading it lmao


End file.
